What Makes You Beautiful
"What Makes You Beautiful" is One Direction's debut single from their debut album Up All Night. The single was released on 11 September 2011 in Europe, Australia and New Zealand. Background "What Makes You Beautiful" was written by Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk and Savan Kotecha, and produced by Yacoub and Falk. Composition This section requires expansion. Lyrics 1 You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough 1 Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Chorus Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know, Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful That's what makes you beautiful 2 So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes 2 Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Chorus Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know, Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful That's what makes you beautiful Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na x2 Breakdown Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Chorus Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know, Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful You don't know you're beautiful That's what makes you beautiful Music Video thumb|300px|rightThe music video for "What Makes You Beautiful" was directed by John Urbano. It was filmed in California in two days during July 2011. The video premiered on 19 August 2011 with a five day countdown leading up to it. On each of the five days preceding the video's premiere, One Direction posted a teaser trailer of the video on YouTube. Each teaser showed footage from the video and behind the scenes, and one member of the band announcing how many days were left until the video premiere. On 10 February 2012, E! News showed a clip of the music video, but the music video did not officially premier in the US until 11 February 2012 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis Chart Performance "What Makes You Beautiful" debuted at number one on the Irish Singles Chart on 15 September 2011. It held on to its spot for four weeks. The singles B-side, "Na Na Na" also entered the Irish Singles Chart at number twenty-seven. "What Makes You Beautiful" re-entered the top ten in its sixteenth week of release and has spent twenty-five weeks on the chart. "What Makes You Beautiful" became the fourteenth best-selling single of 2011 on the Irish Singles Chart. In the United Kingdom, "What Makes You Beautiful" received the most pre-orders for a Sony Music Entertainment single.One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful' breaks pre-order sales record. Digital Spy. 19 August 2011. It sold 82,000 copies in its first two days, and rose to 100,000 by the third day.One Direction: What Makes Flew Beautiful. The Sun. 15 September 2011. The single entered the UK Singles Chart at number one on 18 September 2011, shifting 153,965 copies that week. It was the highest first-week UK sales for any song in 2011 at the time. "What Makes You Beautiful" was the twentieth best-selling single of 2011, moving 540,000 copies.The Top 20 biggest selling singles of 2011 revealed!. The Official Charts Company. 02 January 2012. The single also debuted at number one on the Scottish Singles Chart. "What Makes You Beautiful" debuted at number fifteen on the Australian Singles Chart and has since peaked at number seven in its ninth week.One Direction—What Makes You Beautiful. Australian-chart.com. The single has been certified triple platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for selling 210,000 copies.‘What Makes You Beautiful’ Reaches Triple Platinum in Australia!. One Direction Music. 2 February 2012. "Na Na Na" also charted on the Australian Singles Chart of 28 November 2011 at number eighty-four. On the New Zealand Singles Chart, the single entered at number sixteen, then jumped to number three the following week. It peaked at number two in its fourth and fifth weeks, and spent eleven consecutive weeks in the New Zealand Singles Chart top ten. In its fifth week of release it was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ) for 7,500 sales, and in its ninth was certified platinum for 15,000 sales. The single debuted on the Canadian Hot 100 at number nine, while debuting at number two on the digital songs chart with 19,000 downloads sold, the biggest debut for a first time charted artist since the Stereos's "Summer Girl" entered at number two in June 2009. The single has been certified gold by Music Canada (MC) for 40,000 sales. In the Unites States, "What Makes You Beautiful" became the highest Hot 100 debut for a U.K. act since 1998. The single debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number twenty-eight, and at number twelve on the Hot Digital Songs Chart, selling 132,000 downloads in its first week.One Direction Has Highest Hot 100 Debut For New U.K. Act Since 1998 Billboard.com. 22 February 2012. Live performances * 10 Sep 2011 - Red or Black? (first live performance of the song) *09 Oct 2011 - BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards *18 Nov 2011 - Children in Need 2011 telethon *04 Dec 2011 - Jingle Bell Ball *10 Dec 2011 - The X Factor season eighth finale (medley with JLS) *18 Dec 2011 - Up All Night Tour (performed on all dates) *05 Feb 2012 - Dancing on Ice *17 Feb 2012 - 62nd Italian Song Festival *24 Feb 2012 - 103.5 KISS FM Coca-Cola Lounge *24 Feb 2012 - Better With U Tour (performed on all dates) *12 Mar 2012 - Today Show *27 Mar 2012 - Musique Plus Studios *31 Mar 2012 - Kids' Choice Awards *07 Apr 2012 - Saturday Night Live Track listing References Category:Songs Category:Up All Night Category:Up All Night: Limited Yearbook Edition Category:Up All Night: The Souvenir Edition Category:Singles